Fall For You
by xxwaitingxforxthatxmomentxx
Summary: Naomi/Emily. Started off with a kiss... what more could happen? HARDLY based on the tv series. more of a different world that they live in, a lot will probably be different cause I don't like writing stories to the episodes cause it's just like retelling
1. Contemplations

**Chapter 1 -**

**Contemplations.**

I'm sure that there's some rule about falling for you best friend right? I mean, isn't is supposed to be wrong or something stupid like that?

It all started in my old school a few years ago... three years ago actually. I was 14 so was she and we were at this party. I can't remember the occasion for which it was for, I just know that it was a party occasion. We were only so young and obviously after half a litre of vodka each, we were both completely fucked. I know that she took some kind of drug that night as well that her sister gave her. God knows what it was though.

I remember being sat down on the windowsill in the front room and she came over and kissed me. Not a peck but a full on kiss and of course I responded but that was before her stupid, interrupting, whore of a sister walked in on us. She took one look at us both and then her eyes stayed on me and she started screaming obscenities at me for what seemed like ages. I told her to fuck off and walked out myself, bit pointless really. I knew that Emily was on the brink of tears and after that night, I never saw her again. I stayed at home constantly and something seemed to happen at school because she was no longer in my lessons, I bet that Katie did something about that, wouldn't put it past her, she's a grade A fucking dick. Back then, I loved that kiss but now that I've seen her again here at college, I'm not too sure anymore. I mean, if she did it again now... would I like it or not?

I'd ridden my bike home for college and decided to go for a run after being bored in my house for an hour. I was sick of hearing my mother yelling at the other half a million inhabitants that lived here with us, why it can not just be us I will never understand. I started running and decided to go down an old route, past Emily's house. It brought back memories of when I used to always come around here and hang out with her. I ran past her house and took a glance, there she was with her beautiful red hair blowing in the slight breeze as she sat on the ground playing an acoustic guitar and singing along to what she was playing. I ran even faster so that I could get off the street and so that I could hopefully get rid of the image of her sitting there singing and playing and looking the most gorgeous that I've ever seen her before. I ran for another fourty minutes before turning back to go home, I was going to run the way that I came and when I got back to her street, there she was, still playing that guitar and still singing. She was singing a song that I recognized, it made me smile. I stopped and looked at her, listened to her, resisting the urge to go over and kiss her... Hold on, why am I thinking about kissing her, I shouldn't be thinking that at all. We're not friends anymore so I can't just go around thinking that especially with all the history that we have. She looked up and saw me. She looked confused so I ran off back home.

When I got home, I collapsed onto my bed and led there thinking about everything that had happened between us in past, the good memories and all of the silly, pointless arguments. Those times that we had a laugh and those when we cried. It made me think back to the days where I actually got on well with her twin sister, Katie, who is now a total stuck up bitch who thinks that everyone wants to be her or be just like her, how wrong she is. Also, she seems quite homophobic as she thinks that it's me who is gay and not her sister, either that or she's just Naomiphobic if there ever could be such a thing, it would be rather dramatic but then again, dramatic is Katie Fitch all over.

*Song was **You Had Me At Hello by A Day To Remember. =D**


	2. The Danger In Starting A Fire

**Chapter 2 -**

**The Danger In Starting A Fire.**

Now me and Ems are sixteen and we both go to Roundview College in good old Bristol. The worst shithole in this pathetic country and at this moment in time, we're fucking fucked out of our heads, walking back to my house. The only time that we are amazing friends is when we are leathered and that seems to be happening a lot lately.

**"And it's always youuu and meee always and foreverrrr! bah bah bahhhh bah bah bahhhh" **Emily sang and yelled at the top of her voice whilst trying to walk but swaying from side to side with a vodka bottle in her hand and a fag in the other. I was walking next to her laughing way too much, I couldn't breathe. She stopped walking and turned to me.

**"I love you Naomi, you're my best friend!"** She told me, in the way that drunk people do.

**"Yeah.. and you're drunk. Shut up and walk"** I replied.

"I'm not saying it cause I'm drunk. I do mean it. I mean you're fucking gorgeous you are" She laughed after saying this and grinned. She leaned in and kissed me, then bit her lip.

FUCKING HELL! It turns me on so damn much when she does that. Wait... I don't like her, I'm straight, Straight I tell you. I took her hand and made her walk faster, she still had that grin on her face. Damn that girls confidence when she is drunk.

We eventually got back to mine after Emily had fallen in and attacked about 5 bushes and walked into a lamp post. She's a proper ditz when it comes down to it, bless her. We walked in the house and went to my room where she downed the rest of her vodka and I downed the rest of mine. We were both laughing for about an hour afterwards because of our discussion about oils. How the hell that subject came up I will never actually know.

All I know is that I have Emily Fitch, drunk and stoned on my bed and the next thing I know, we're a frenzy of heat-filled kisses spurred on by vodka and weed. We seem to be the meaning of the result of a heavy night out. The only problem with this is that I am enjoying it way too much. I roll my back, close my eyes and bite my lip to stifle a moan and she began to kiss my neck and bite down gently on it leaving light marks. Fuck! She was amazing at this. She knew how to get me horny and wet in two seconds flat. She carried on with my neck then made her way back up to my lips. I pulled away and bit my own lip before I moved back in to kiss her again but this time, my hands were on the bottom of her shirt and were now pulling it over her head. She broke away and grinned again. She was loving this and so was I and at least five or ten minutes later, all clothes were lost and we were under my covers having fun. She'd worked her way down, kissing my chest and downwards from there. When she reached my clit, I let one of my loudest moans out ever. I hope my mother doesn't mention anyo of this tomorrow morning... wait, why am I thinking about my mother?! EW! She flicks her tongue around and uses her hands to pleasure me even more, I let out a loud and long series of moans of her names and screamed yes at least 20 times then I exploded, it was the best thing I have ever experienced. I had so much adrenaline rushing through me that I returned the amazing pleasure that she gave to me.

**"FUCK NAOMI"** She screamed. I never knew that the girl could be so loud. Yeah my mother is so going to love hearing this. Eurgh, I'm doing it again. I finish up and she explodes everywhere. We're both left panting and out of breath. She snuggles up to me and burys her head in the crook of my neck and she falls asleep with my arms around her. I look at my red-headed beauty for the night, smile and go to sleep.

Emily fucking Fitch has just fucked me senseless in my bed. I am so gay, why did I never see this before?


	3. Is Trying To Keep It Under Control

**Chapter 3 -**

**Is Trying To Keep It Under Control.**

I wake up and notice the red-head in my arms. I smile and stroke her hair. I unwrap my arms and go and get a shower and hope that she doesn't wake up. By the time I'm dressed fully after my shower, she is still asleep. I get my bag and head out to go and see Effy. Sure, Effy isn't my best friend, she's just a loose friend really at the moment, I've never really talked to her but she seems like she's the only person that I can really talk about this sort of thing because Katie would just kill me obviously, Panda would just be confused or something like that, JJ would faint or pass out, Cook would try and get off with me or just want to hear all about it and then get off on it by himself and Freddie just wouldn't really care at all, he'd be too busy thinking about Effy and Thomas is in the Congo so that doesn't help, so that leaves me to go and talk to Effy Stonem.

I arrive at her house and knock on the door. Okay, so it's only 9 o'clock in the morning and I can't really expect her to be awake, she's probably still drunk or still drinking. As I turn to walk away, the door opens and there is Effy with her make-up fixed and no sign of a hang-over. She gives me a confused look and pulls me inside the house.

**"This is hard for me to say and it's going to sound really weird, but I need help" **I told her quietly.

**"Why... What's the problem?"** She asked concerned.

**"Last night. I slept with Ems. We were both drunk and that, but I liked it... too much, and so did she obviously, but I'm supposed to be straight. I don't like her, well at least I don't think I do, would it be bad if I do like her or if I was gay or is it worse that I'd be straight and breaking her small fragile hea-"**

**"Naomi shut up"** she interrupted me. **"It sounds like you do like her, and it looks like it too. You're always staring at each other, never being able to take your eyes off each other, you're always next to her, always standing with her, staring at her in classes or when we're all out, you always smile at her and try and make out that you don't like her, when it is actually obvious that you're in denial." **She stated simply as she drank some Mango juice. Wait... Effy Stonem drinking Mango juice. Mango juice alone, where's the

alcohol or the drugs in that?

**"I don't know what to do."** I said. She nodded.

**"Go back home, and get the girl. That's all I can say to you. I wish I could take my own advice"** She said to me sadly.

**"Well whenever you're ready to talk. Just ring me."** I told her in a caring voice. She shook her at me.

**"I'm a Stonem, we suffer in silence, It's how we work. Now go... and get her before you manage to lose her because I know that even though she loves you, she can't hold on forever." **I nodded at her and said a quicxk thanks before she saw me out of the door. I think that's the nicest that Effy has ever been to anyone. She truly let her nice side out, she actually helped someone. There's something wrong with that girl and I will find out, but right now, I need to get home and get the angel that I need. I start to run to make Emily Fitch, my angel, my saviour and my life, I'm running to make her mine because I know it's what has to be done.


	4. But It Can Only Go So Far

**Chapter 4 -**

**But It Can Only Go Too Far.**

This run home, was one of those where you just want to run faster than you what you are going at currently and where you get annoyed at yourself because you can't go any faster, but after a while I'm there, I walk inside and run to my room. She's not here. I was gone for about half an hour and she's fucking gone! Don't tell me I've blown my chance. I sigh and lie down, I start to cry, this is the first time in years that I have cried. I try and hold back the tears but they overcome and defeat me and come flooding out. I curl up and bury my head into the pillow and notice a note.

_**Emily Slept Here.**_

It was written in her elegant and beautiful writing, I smiled. I was tired from the crying already and fell asleep and dreamt about my angel. I woke up an hour or two later and pulled the note off my face. I had obviously fallen asleep on it. I looked in the mirror and her name was printed on my face from the little note that she had wrote. Just my luck. I sighed and picked up my phone and looked for her name.

**"Can we go somewhere? ...Anywhere?"**

**"Yeah. I'll be round in five minutes, we'll go riding"** Emily sounded like she had been crying, mind you, I probably sounded the same to her. I wonder where we'll end up going. I sorted my face out quickly and scrubbed her name off my face. I heard the doorbell ring so I went down and nex thing, we're on an old path, surrounded by trees until we pull up next to a little lake. It's a beautiful place. We go to stand near the edge.

**"Isn't it nice?"** Emily asked me.

**"Yeah, it's amazing."** I replied.

**"It's one of my favourite places. I come here to think a lot of the time. It's a calming place you know."** She told me with a smile on her face. I looked at her and smiled at her back. I was thinking of all the ways that I could make her mine but Emily pulled out a bottle of vodka and a spliff, we only had a bit to drink and a bit to smoke before I leaned in and kissed her. Things went on from there, only this time it was more love inspired, so gentle and tender but at the same time adventurous and enjoyable.

In the morning, I did it again, I got up and tried to go away but she caught me.

**"No. You fucking stop right there Naomi! You've left me in your bed, twice!"** She tried to yell but she couldn't make her voice loud enough. I sighed and walked off, I couldn't deal with this right now, I started to walk off again, dragging my bike along.

**"I know you. I know you Naomi. I think you need someone to want you. Well... I do want you... so, be brave... and want me back."** I heard her innocent voice crack whilst she said this to me and I knew that she was crying, I couldn't turn around and let her know that I was crying as well. I can't do this. I came here with the intention of making her mine and I've backed out, why can't I do such a simple thing.

I went back home and cried some more, I can't seem to stop crying, maybe I've really managed to mess everything up, I've been doing that a lot recently and that's my main mistake. I talk to my mother about everything and she gives me advice on what to do. She also had a talk to me about what she heard the other night, she wasn't too pleased about it, but I did get a few jokes about being quieter next time. She made me laugh and now I am off to Emily's house. I'm going to tell her what I feel.

I walk out and walk to her house very slowly so that I can mull over my words and sort out my thoughts, I reach her house and knock at the door.

**"I'm not opening the door. My eyes are all puffy... i've been crying... a bit"** I heard her say. I sighed and sat down against the door.

**"When I'm with you, I feel like I'm a better person, I feel happier, less...alone"** is all that I could bring myself to say in the end. I couldn't say anything more. I saw her hand come through the cat-flap in the door and hold my hand. I squeezed her hand gently and held on to it.

**"Can we just sit like this for a bit?"** I asked her, my voice cracking.

**"Yeah, For a bit"** She replied. I smiled. We sat like this for half an hour. None of saying a word to each other.

"**Naomi?"** Emily started. I looked up even though there was nothing to look at but a door. **"Can we go back to yours? I don't want to be home and alone tonight? It's okay if you'd rather not though, I'm only asking."** I thought about it.

**"Yeah, sure. Come on, get some stuff. We can talk then as well." **I heard her run upstairs and get her bag. Bless her, she always had a bag packed ready for if she was going to stay out, she walked out and she was right, her eyes were puffy. We walked in silence, I bit my lip and grabbed her hand then eventually held her hand. I saw her look down and smile as she gently squeezed my hand again and held it tighter. This felt so perfect, so right. It felt like we were walking home, to a place of our own. This is what I liked, and this was who I loved and I wanted to spend the rest of my life like this, with this girl and I'm not even with her yet.


End file.
